


Evolution

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Yuletide Madness Drabble Initiative, Yuletide Treat, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: From the start to the future, Three's feelings about the Android.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damkianna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damkianna/gifts).



The Android was just a robot but an essential part of the crew.

Okay, the Android was a robot, but dammit she was _his_ robot.

The Android had no business spanking his ass (even if he'd secretly enjoyed it.)

What was with the damn Android admiring his snug fitting suit? (Sure he liked her looking at his ass but he wouldn't admit it even under torture.)

Robot or not she was so lifelike. It nearly killed him to almost pull the trigger.

When he finally kissed her, he wasn't kissing a robot. She was a person, and he loved her.


End file.
